Naruto Uchiha: Nidaime Rikudou Sennin
by Gofla
Summary: A 4 year old Naruto is replaced with a person from our world. They must be quite similar to be placed in naruto, right? Follow a new Naruto Uzumaki on his path of true peace. His new personality makes that much harder. SI-Naruto, Sharingan!Naruto, and eventual Rinnegan!Naruto. The timeline just got a whole lot more complicated. Hiatus.
1. Enter: Naruto Uchiha

**Alright, I'll try and keep this short, but there are some things that I have to explain before starting.**

**My other stories are officially on hiatus. I will not be returning to them for the foreseeable future.**

**This will be my first Naruto fanfiction, so my information may not be entirely accurate, but I will do my best. Please consider the following before reading.**

**Consider the following before continuing****:**

**\- This is a Naruto-SI fanfiction.**

**I have been doing a ton of these. My explanation is because I'm not much of a fan of Naruto's happy-go-lucky attitude in a world of murder and deception. I love this series as much as the next guy, but the talk no jutsu really got annoying and about a dozen flashbacks to the iconic swing. This SI will serve the purpose to have Naruto have a much different personality than canon.**

**This is the only feasible way to have a personality shift unless he either gets beaten by villagers or leaves the village which neither are going to happen in this fanfiction and that leads to my next point.**

**This SI will be almost a direct opposite of Naruto's personality.**

**I'm not saying he will be an emo edge lord like Sasuke, but he will be much more aware of how the shinobi world is really like. At least as well as he thinks it would be. He will also not be a dark/evil character although he may share similarities with characters such as Sasuke, but you'll have to find out more within the story if you choose to continue.**

**\- There will be no civilian council.**

**There is no reason to have a civilian council. All the stories I have read only have this element in their story for bashing. I will not waste my time with writing this. Konoha is a shinobi village and there is no purpose for a civilian council. I can understand if there is a council for places such as the capital of the fire country where the fire daimyo lives, but not in Konoha.**

**\- As stated in the summary, this will be a Sharingan!Naruto and eventual Rinnegan!Naruto**

**My point is self-explanatory, but the way he acquires the dōjutsu will be shown in this chapter. I just want this to be clear to everyone.**

**\- There will not be significant OCs or genderbent characters (except Haku).**

**I personally do not like OCs unless there are special circumstances. OCs like Naruto having a younger/twin sister/brother or Sasuke with the same situation I don't really mind, but I won't be doing this in this story. I won't be genderbending characters either except Haku. There have been many fics I read that don't accept that Haku was a boy. There's nothing wrong with Haku being male, of course, but in this story, Haku is a female.**

**\- I will be taking elements from other fanfictions into this story.**

**There have been many great ideas I have read that I will be incorporating into this story. I will stick close to canon as much as I can, but it is inevitable that certain aspects will change as there will be a large one in this chapter. I will try and give credit to ideas I have read to the respective authors, but it's impossible to narrow it down completely since I forget where I have seen it.**

**\- Pairings. The SI-Naruto will likely not have any.**

**Having an SI with pairings has always felt uncomfortable to me, but if people really want me to then I can make it happen otherwise there won't be any.**

**\- This is not a bashing fic.**

**I'm not going to write about flaming certain characters. There will be characters that will get a wake up call, but not to the extent of bashing.**

**\- I love theory and how chakra works, so expect a ton of training, reading through scrolls/texts, and overall how jutsu works.**

**Of course, there isn't an answer to everything in Naruto, so some of the information in the story will be headcanon or how I interpret the jutsu that may or may not be correct.**

**My final point.**

**\- I will be using honorifics in this story. This is somewhat obvious, but there's a reason for this.**

**The story won't be the same without Naruto yelling for his Sakura-chan, although that is irrelevant in this story. I will not be using japanese words unless it's for jutsu or places. Such as Katon: Gokakyū no jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) or places like Konohagakure no sato(Village Hidden in the Leaves).**

**I will be doing english translations for the jutsu to easier understand. The jutsu sounds cooler in japanese.**

**Words such as Maa, Maa(Now, Now), baka(Idiot)(not the honorific version), arigatō(Thank you), gomen(Sorry). Will not be used because of my own personal preference except for 2 special exceptions. Dattebayo and nindō. Other than that If I were to use such words, it would be the english translation.**

**That is all. Thank you for those who have read this and I understand if this will be the end of your reading.**

* * *

**I may increase or change some points as the story continues, such as the OC comment since nothing is really set in stone.**

**As I said before, I have been planning this story for about a month. I haven't actually written anything, but I have been researching the timeline and certain characters during this time.**

**This fanfiction is rated M for adult themes and language so take that into consideration.**

**The genre is Adventure/Romance. The latter is for others if I decide not to go along with the protagonist's pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the rights go to the respective owners.**

**If you want to see how the story could have turned out with some ideas I scraped, then there will be an author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Nidaime Rikudou Sennin**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Bijū Talking"**

'**Bijū Thoughts'**

* * *

Chapter 1

Enter Naruto Uchiha

* * *

Naruto is having a good day.

Jii-chan said that he is finally getting his own place. He is getting too busy and Naruto is at an age that he doesn't need to be constantly watched, although leaving a 4 year old to his own devices is questionable.

One ANBU shinobi walked Naruto to his new apartment that is close to the academy which he will attend in a few years.

Naruto walks in with the key in hand while the shinobi disappeared using the shunshin.

The apartment is nothing fancy. Average would be the correct term. It's relatively empty besides a bed and a table to eat at in the kitchen. The bathroom is also compact and accessed through the bedroom, leaving the living room being the largest that connects to the balcony. The kitchen is towards the left upon entering the apartment. It's incredible to the young Naruto.

It's 10:28pm(22:28) and Naruto is getting ready for bed. He doesn't have much that he took from where he was living before except for some clothing. He has 2 items of value from his past birthdays. A black and white nightcap with eyes and a black nose. There are also two front teeth hanging from the front of the cap. He also has a toad wallet that he named Gama-chan.

He slips into his white button-up shirt and corresponding pants with his nightcap and lays in bed.

'I have my own place now. Jii-chan said that I can go to the shinobi academy in a few years. I can ask him to teach me some cool jutsus to get a head start'. Naruto thought smiling turning over to his left side facing the wall and a window next to his bed.

'I'll become hokage in no time, dattebayo!' Naruto shouts mentally trying to sleep with a big day tomorrow.

Little did Naruto know that he will be gone before dawn and a new Naruto will take his place. The happy-go-lucky Naruto ends tonight and a new one is born. Will that be for better or for worse? Only time will tell.

This is his story.

Naruto Uchiha: Nidaime Rikudō Sennin

* * *

I wake up to find myself standing and almost fell backwards before readjusting myself.

'Why did I wake up standing and where the hell is this?' I ask mentally taking a look at my surroundings only to meet a scene incredibly familiar.

A dark corridor filled with ankle high water. The only lighting seems to come from the ground. Pipes are hung at the top of the walls turning down separate corridors.

'Is this some lucid dream? I've never had one before and why a sewer of all places? This seems to resemble Naruto's mindscape. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late reading fanfiction.' I berate myself mentally. The water is reflective so I look down to see myself only to find blond hair, blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek staring back at me. My heart dropped to my stomach.

I reach up to touch my face and it's indeed not an illusion or trick. The heat from my face and the cold water confirms that I can actually feel things normally.

For most people, they would be freaking out and vocal about it, but I've never been very vocal about my feelings, so everything is pretty much bottled inside. The thought of being Naruto enters my mind and as a huge fan, I'm thankful for this experience.

I usually kept to myself and being 19 years old with practically no friends makes that easy. It has been that way since I was in high school. I've never really felt lonely, but there is usually a consequence to everything and being antisocial has made me become apathetic to most things. It's not like I avoided people, but I never made the effort either, although I do avoid people now.

'This is a strange dream. It has to be a dream, but one where I am Naruto is odd'. I thought looking at my small hands.

My stature is much shorter now. I'm not sure exactly how tall, but I have his memory somehow and I'm currently 4 year old. 'Damn this can't be a dream. How do I have these memories? They start from when Naruto was 3, or I guess when _I _was 3. I hope I'm not short though and everything will be fine'. I calm myself but failing horribly.

I walk forward as water splashes with each step not knowing where to go.

"**This way"**. A voice echoes to my left as I'm about to pass. I turn towards my left and walk down where the voice told me to go.

'That sounded a lot like Kurama. I wonder if this is actually a dream now. This is incredibly detailed. I hope it isn't one. My life is boring'. I continue to walk down the path in cold water.

The room expands with a large cage with a paper tag with the word "Seal" written on it.

I blinked twice at the writing.

'How can I read that? That isn't english. Does it just translate in my head? No. From Naruto's memories I can remember that he was taught how to read' I ask myself mentally before coming to the answer immediately after.

"It does and it also seems like you're not aware you're speaking the language as well". A voice to my right answers for me. I look to my right and see an older man who I recognize instantly.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki

My heart rate increases once again. If he is here, then it's pretty serious. I think back to what he said and respond.

"What do yo–". I stop myself as I realize that I'm not even speaking english instinctually anymore. This can't be a dream anymore as a look of anticipation and clarity was clear on my face.

"**Seems like he's getting it now"**. The voice once again states appearing from the darkness.

I look back towards the gate and see the Kyūbi in his full form behind the bars.

"I can assume this isn't a dream?" I ask still adjusting to hearing myself speak another language.

The older man chuckles.

"Yes, you assume correctly, and it seems that you recognize me. How do you know who I am?" The man asks.

"That's a complicated answer, but I come from a place where I know much about this world and the people in it." I try to explain to the best of my ability seeing no reason to lie to the Rikudō Sennin himself.

The man raises one of his eyebrows.

"Is that so? I can tell that your no child by the way your speaking. Can you provide proof to your claim?" The man asks more out of curiosity than anything.

I nod.

"Your name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki also known as the Rikudō Sennin. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was your mother that merged with the Divine Tree and you sealed her creating the moon. You did this with the help of your brother Hamura Ōtsutsuki who opted to stay on the moon to guard the husk of the Jūbi". I finish explaining gaining a shocked look from Kurama and an amused one from Hagoromo.

"I see, so it's true that you know about the past dating back almost a millenia ago. May I ask how you got here?" The man inquires.

"I don't know. One moment I fell asleep and the next I was standing in this mindscape. I have to ask but couldn't you look through my memories and see what I know?" I asked curiously.

"I could, but I'd rather you tell me yourself, however to save time, I could search through them with your permission of course". The man asks and I can't help but to agree. It would take too long to explain everything.

I nod and walk up to him as he places a hand on my forehead. The man looked angry at the end of it.

"So it was my mother all along then? I didn't notice that she was able to summon a piece of her will to slip away. Knowing that she is the reason for my sons conflict and the cause of such death…" He grips his staff tighter and after a while sighs deeply.

"**Not to intrude, but what exactly is going on?"** Kurama is looking a little annoyed at being a third wheel in the conversation.

"He is from another world and knows of the future events that play out. I originally sensed a disturbance in my son, Asura, and I noticed that his soul merged with this one". Hagoromo explained looking at me while Kurama looked indifferent, not sure what to make of the situation.

"How come I don't act like the original Naruto if we merged?" I asked.

"It seemed that just the mind combined into one and I do not know why you're here. You do have the original Naruto's memories, correct?" He asks.

I nod.

"I only remember things at age 3. I'm currently 4 years old and the date is March 4th". I respond.

"From what I have observed, the same outcome will likely not occur and whether that is a good or bad thing will remain unseen. This being said, I have an offer. There is only one condition". The man states as both Kurama and I are greatly interested.

"What's the condition, Hagoromo-san?" I ask somewhat nervously. Emotion clear on my face. This is likely due to being put in a 4 year old's body. The brain is nowhere near developed enough to match the one I used to have as a 19 year old. I'm still thankful I kept my memories.

"The condition is to answer this question: How would you obtain peace in the world?" He asks and I should have anticipated something like this.

I think for a while as both Kurama and Hagoromo are interested in my answer. I'm pretty sure Hagoromo can estimate what my answer would be from my memories.

"I remember back to the personalities of Indra and Asura and how they interpreted your teachings of ninshū. Indra thought power was what mattered the most and Asura thought friendship and camaraderie was the correct path. My answer is a combination of both. I believe that the bonds with others can lift you up to greater heights and in turn that helps others around you, but I also believe that power is needed for attaining peace.

"No one will listen to someone trying to obtain true peace that are weak, and no one will listen to someone who has no one backing them choosing to be alone. I believe both elements are needed for peace". I finish my explanation as Kurama looks at me with wide eyes and Hagoromo smiles at me with a knowing look.

"You have passed my test. I fear for the future of this world because of my mother's influence and because of this situation we are now in. My gift to you will be the merging of my chakra with yours". Hagoromo states as both Kurama and I are in shock.

"**You can't be serious, tou-san. If you give him your chakra you will be gone from this world forever!" **Kurama speaks out in disbelief.

"I understand your concerns and I wouldn't do this if I wasn't certain. This boy is the Child of the Prophecy even though his soul was merged with another. I must do it at this time so he'll get acclimated with my chakra and I knew that it would end this way". Hagoromo reassures Kurama.

"How would this work?" I ask coming out of my shock. This is quite unprecedented from what I can tell. Naruto got his yang chakra and Sasuke got his yin chakra in the main timeline, but to get both…

"I would simply combine my chakra with your own and this would be the last time I will see this world, although I would live on through you in a way". Hagoromo explains.

"Would I get the Rinnegan as a result?" I ask quite excitedly. Possibly wielding the Rinnegan is an ecstatic feeling, it sounds too good to be true.

Hagoromo smiles.

"Eventually you will, but I believe you would start out with the Sharingan and work your way up like I did. I'm not sure about the effects of our merged chakra. You're an Uzumaki and by extension Senju blood within you. The merging may mutate the Sharingan and Rinnegan, or it may awaken bloodlines that are dormant". Hagoromo explains while Kurama is displeased at the thought of his container having the cursed eyes. The man notices this and continues.

"Naruto isn't like the Uchihas you encountered, Kurama. If anyone is at fault for your treatment, then it is myself. I was unable to stop the feud between my two sons and that hatred continued for centuries, eventually leading to the mistreatment towards you. I wouldn't entrust my chakra within him if I wasn't sure of his intentions". Hagoromo tries to alleviate Kurama's concerns.

"**It isn't your fault. Those Uchihas made their own choices. I cannot forgive the actions of Madara Uchiha and what he has done to me! The curse of hatred runs deep within their blood and I will get my revenge!"** Kurama angrily declares his anger towards the Uchiha clan. It wasn't surprising how he felt.

"I understand, Kurama, and I don't blame you for thinking that way with what you have experienced. I only ask that you give Naruto a chance as he does not have hate or ill intentions towards the Bijūs". Hagoromo pleads to Kurama in hopes that he will see a lighter side of humanity.

"**...I will try, tou-san"**. Kurama spoke after some deliberation.

Hagoromo smiles.

"That's all I ask. Are you ready Naruto? That will be your name in this world now." Hagoromo asks.

One question comes to mind after some thought.

"What will happen when I unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan? Would I go blind even with your chakra?" I ask since that's the only downfall to the higher level of the dōjutsu. That and it takes quite a lot of chakra. Naruto doesn't have any relatives alive that are Uchiha so it's quite a big concern.

"You will not go blind from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan. What you are thinking of is when relatives of the Uchiha clan switch eyes to unlock the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and that only happens because Indra only inherited my yin chakra while Asura inherited my yang chakra. Since you're already an Uzumaki and a distant relative to the Senju clan combined with my own chakra, there is no worries for blindness.

"The Uchihas only go blind because they lack the yang portion of my chakra to be able to handle the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan indefinitely. When you inherit my chakra directly, there is no fear of blindness. I assure you of that". Hagoromo explains greatly relieving my anxiety.

I take a moment to think about that answer.

'That does make sense since Obito has Hashirama cells merged with his Uchiha blood. It explains why he never went blind from using Kamui. That also means that Nagato was the only one capable of wielding the Rinnegan because of the perks of being an Uzumaki'. I finish my thoughts to give him my reply.

"I'm ready, Hagoromo-san". I mentally prepare myself for the merging of his chakra into mine.

Hagoromo nods and smiles looking back to Kurama.

"This is it. No matter what you have done throughout the time of your creation, I want you to know that I'm proud of you, Kurama. It couldn't have been easy to suffer through the hatred of mankind that I wished to bring peace upon. Goodbye, my son". Hagoromo smiles at Kurama emotion clear in his voice. The Bijū may not be biologically his own flesh and blood, but he created them and gave them form. In a sense, they are his children.

"**Goodbye, tou-san"**. Kurama states with rare emotion in return.

'Naruto. I believe you will be the one to bring peace to this land where I have failed. Gamamaru-sensei must have been talking about you when telling a prophecy of a mischievous blond haired boy uniting the Bijū and bringing about a miracle. The miracle of peace. Darkness dwells within you, but do not let the light falter. You will overcome. Good luck, Naruto'. Hagoromo's final thoughts as he begins the merging.

I feel a little out of place in this touching moment unaware of the man's thoughts, but before I could speak Hagoromo's form turns into a mix of red and blue chakra slowly being absorbed into me.

The pain is practically unbearable as I fall on both knees in the water. I will myself not to scream out in pain when I'm suddenly bombarded with memories.

Hagoromo's pain as he turns on his own mother because of her greed of chakra. The memory of sealing her away in the moon and Hamura joining her to make sure she doesn't escape. His family is gone and the pain of loneliness as he wanders the world teaching the people in the ways of ninshū. He eventually meets someone and falls in love having two children of his own.

The memories of being a single parent as his wife died during her 2nd pregnancy and the happy moments of raising his two sons. The regret he felt when choosing one son over the other and being unable to fix the relationship between them. His sorrow at knowing both of his sons' families killing each other for centuries, but also hope in giving the Child of the Prophecy his own chakra to achieve what he failed. True peace.

At the end of Hagoromo's memories I find myself crying as tears streamed down my face and into the water with the stinging sensation in my eyes. I opened my eyes to see that my normal blue irises have changed to blood red with 1 tomoe in each eye. The Sharingan awakened. Realization hit me.

'He gave me those specific memories to help me awaken my Sharingan. My memories showed him that there was little chance of me awakening the dōjutsu without a life or death situation because of my emotionless nature, so he gave me a final gift on top of one that I already didn't deserve.

I smile looking into the water.

'Thank you, Hagoromo-san. I won't let you down'. I thought before turning towards Kurama looking down at the water.

Kurama sees the Sharingan and is visibly uncomfortable. Normally he would be infuriated, but he gave his word to his tou-san that he would give an attempt for the boy. He notices that I'm not looking at him.

"**Is my presence scaring you?" **Kurama laughs at the display.

"No, but I know that the Sharingan bothers you so I didn't want to anger you, so I'm not looking at you directly". I explain to him which greatly surprises him.

'**Perhaps he is different from the rest'**. Kurama thought before speaking. **"It's alright. Just cut the flow of chakra from your eyes"**.

I'm surprised that I didn't think of that since it was easy, but with everything going on in such a short amount of time, it's understandable if I'm not thinking clearly.

I try and stop the sensation to my eyes and after a couple of minutes, the Sharingan is replaced with my blue eyes once again. I'm going to have to work a lot on chakra control especially as a jinchūriki since it took quite a while to deactivate my eyes.

"**So it seems that you have replaced what would have been my container and you seem to be much different than what he would've been like seeing how tou-san had the confidence in gifting you his chakra"** Kurama comments relieved that he doesn't have a loud and annoying container which is quite surprising since he is staring at a 4 year old kid. He expected a much larger reaction until it was explained that his container merged with the boy he is seeing now.

"I am. The Naruto that you normally would have been with was incredibly charismatic that inspired confidence within others and is generally loud and obnoxious. You still end up befriending him later on." I explain looking up at him.

Kurama gave a large shout of laughter.

"**I am interested in what knowledge you possess as tou-san looked quite angry at his mother for the manipulation of the Uchiha. The seal blocks myself from accessing your memories so I can't see for myself"**. Kurama didn't let the disappointment show as knowing the future is incredibly tempting.

"I know of a way to break the seal, but I don't think my body could handle more of your chakra in addition to Hagoromo-san's chakra as well. We'd need the key and the person who has it won't be back in Konoha any time soon". I sigh deeply still calming down from the events that have just occurred as Kurama looks shocked.

"**You'd wish to open the seal? Why would you want to do that? I also have to correct you that you haven't actually gained any chakra from tou-san. Your chakra and his merged which only changed the chakra you already have within you. The chakra you have now is a combination between yours and his. The amount of chakra didn't increase". **Kurama explains awaiting the answer to his questions.

"That's good to know. I do not wish for you to be caged. You don't deserve such treatment and the only reason you're in this situation is because of Madara. I would be no better than him to keep you locked in here". I answer and this time he cannot keep the emotion off his face this time.

He smiles.

"**I'll hold you to those words, kid"**. Kurama playfully responds.

"Kid? I'm 19 in a 4 year old's body. I do not go back on my promises. You could say that's my nindō". I smile in return.

"**Nindō? Is that something my container would have said if you didn't come along? It seems you're more like him than you originally thought"**. Kurama remarks and I'm not amused.

"I hope not, but he did have some redeeming qualities". I answer back.

"**Back to the matter at hand, what are you going to do when you wake up? I can't tell time exactly, but it's about dawn"**. Kurama asks.

My eyebrows raised slightly. I didn't realize that it's almost time for me to enter the shinobi world. A smile comes across my face in excitement for what's to come.

"I will have to start training when I awaken. Chakra control will be my largest issue and I'm thankful that I'm here at this age since I can get a good start on it. I'm likely to never get it perfect, but I can get as close to perfect as possible". I explain and he nods.

"**Yes. The seal was designed for you to slowly take in my chakra as you grow up, so you will be constantly growing your reserves."**. Kurama answers back.

"Hmm. Is there anyone in the apartment with me". I ask as I want to be prepared.

"**You're alone and it seems an old man came in and left a few items"**. Kurama answers and I nod.

"The only person it could be is the hokage. I will have to keep up appearances and refer to him as jii-chan or else he will start to watch me more carefully since my change is drastic". I thought aloud and Kurama is amused as it seems that my mental age is showing.

"**Understandable. Anything else you may be planning? I won't be able to contact you once you're awake because of the seal, but my other benefits will still be in effect"**. Kurama informs me and I nod as I know what I should do.

"Yes. I will be working on chakra control and academy level jutsu for a while. There is one thing I wish to change and I will try and meet with Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha. They are the only Uchiha that I know that do not have the curse of hatred and they wish to stop the violence in the shinobi world". I explain and Kurama is noticeably skeptical.

"**Very well. I assume you're going to ask them to train you, but you'll have to reveal the Sharingan to them"**. Kurama deduces and I'm thankful he didn't outright protest against my plan in seeing both of them.

"There isn't any other option and I trust them. I have a plan for that. Itachi should be 4 years older than me since it's March. He will be 9 in a few months. I don't remember his birthday exactly. Shisui should be about 3 years older than him". I stare down at the floor piecing together the timeline.

"**Alright. It's time for you to wake up and begin training"**. Kurama informs me and I nod.

"I'll try and visit when developments occur. It will be a busy month at least". I respond and he acknowledges the situation.

* * *

Everything goes black and I can feel myself laying down under the blanket. I opened my eyes to be met with a familiar ceiling. Naruto's apartment.

I look to my left and I see the morning light shine through the window. I don't actually see the sun since the window is to the south which I'm thankful for.

Sitting up in bed, I only have one thought in my mind.

'...so now it begins'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. The sky's the limit with how I could take this fic. It may have been boring but this is just a prologue and it had to be done. My motivation for this fic is high since I'm eager to take a crack at a naruto fic.

Also, I want to address that earlier in the story I said that new bloodlines may awaken or mutate. I will have a poll on my profile to decide amongst the following:

\- Mokuton

\- Sharinnegan

(Basically what Sasuke has at the end of the war arc. It's the special abilities of the Rinnegan like his Amenotejikara to switch places between two targets in a certain range)(There will be another poll if this gets the most votes to decide on a specific ability)

\- Chakra Chains

(It's what Kushina and Karin have. Not much of an explanation here)

\- No additional Bloodlines

You may be wondering why I'm leaving it up to the viewers to decide something so crucial that could change the story drastically.

My answer is that I already have thought about each of these answers within the month of planning and I have a good idea where the story will end up for what is chosen.

* * *

I promised in the beginning in the author's note that I would share what this story could have been. I will go down the list of scrapped ideas.

\- This whole chapter takes place after the 2nd time Naruto failed the graduation exam.

\- Naruto starts out with the Rinnegan in both ideas.

That is both of the ideas at the time and let me know if you want me to include another list of scrapped ideas in future chapters. There are only 2 here currently, but they are both large ideas to scrap since the story changes significantly.

Here's a question to consider: Why would the SI refer to himself as an Uchiha instead of Uzumaki or Namikaze? Is it simply because of the Sharingan?

For now… That's a secret!

The next chapter is when Naruto meets two influential Uchihas

Next up is Chapter 2: Meeting the Uchiha Duo

* * *

_February 3, 2020._


	2. Meeting the Uchiha Duo

**I'm back with another chapter and I appreciate the feedback from the prologue. There are a couple things I wish to explain.**

**The reason I only have 3 options for a possible new bloodline is because I don't want it to be completely random like Explosion Release or Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse). Mokuton is believable because of the distant relationship that Uzumakis have with the Senju and only intensifies with the chakra of the Rikudō Sennin. **

**You could argue that with the sage's chakra that any bloodline is possible, but I don't want to spread the options too thin.**

**At the time of writing this, the vote is even between the 3 bloodline choices. In the case of an even vote, I will decide for myself. I also take reviews into consideration.**

**I haven't gotten a review about this and the story image kind of speaks for itself, but Naruto will eventually get the Mangekyō Sharingan and I have designed it myself. It's my first attempt at creating a Mangekyō from scratch, so it probably doesn't look great compared to others that I have seen, but I've never been talented in graphic design.**

**There's a possibility that I'll create a poll to decide Naruto's Mangekyō's abilities, but then again I might not. Perhaps he'll have Kamui or Kotoamatsukami, obviously not both since that will be incredibly overpowered. Usually everyone comes with a unique Mangekyō ability. Itachi had Tsukuyomi, Shisui had Kotoamatsukami, and Obito had Kamui. Amaterasu is a little strange since both Itachi and Sasuke have it.**

**I'm still deciding so nothing is set in stone in terms of specific abilities.**

**Also, the money values in this fiction will be Ryo and the conversion I use is USD. It'd be awkward to use something else and since I'm from the U.S. it makes sense.**

**1000ryo = 1 dollar**

**10,000ryo = 10 dollars**

**100,000ryo - 100 dollars**

**...and so on.**

**Big news! I got a DeviantArt account that I will be uploading my (horrific) artwork and I will upload things that are relevant to the fic.**

**Such as the apartment that Naruto stays in since I felt that I explained it poorly.**

**www deviantart com / rocketcreeps**

**(add dots and remove spaces. There will also be a link on my profile)**

**That is all since I don't want this to be a recurring theme of long author notes, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**The voting is still going on and this is the last chance to get your votes in.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the Uchiha Duo

* * *

I looked around the room before getting out of bed and I fell face first on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oww.." I mutter.

Picking myself up, I finally start to feel the effects of my new body. The mindscape did me no favors since I wasn't actually in a physical body, only a physical representation of said body.

The weight is actually feeling fine and just about as what you'd expect from a 4 year old. A mirror lays against the corner wall in between the door to the bathroom and living room. I take a look and can see that I'm incredibly small but that's to be expected.

I head into the bathroom to get ready for the day and threw my shirt off into the bin.

'Wait'. I thought looking back to the bin that sat in the corner of the bathroom. 'That wasn't there before. Is this what Kurama meant in terms of dropping off a few items? The mirror was there before but not this'. I shake myself from my thoughts as I close the door behind me heading for the sink on the opposite wall, which there are more things that weren't here from my memories.

Toothpaste and a toothbrush along with some hand towels and larger ones on a rack next to the sink.

I look over to the shower that already has curtains and soap with a large bottle which I can guess is shampoo.

'This is a little more than a few items…' I sigh before brushing my teeth looking forward only to realize that I'm too short to actually look at myself completely in the mirror planted on the wall. I can see my forehead and eyebrows so it's not too practical. It seems the old man forgot to get a stool. Almost dropping my head in sorrow, I brush my teeth regardless and take a quick shower after throwing the rest of clothes in the bin.

Once I have dried myself off with a towel around my waist, I walk up to my dresser across my bed as I quickly picked out whatever was there.

I head back to the mirror and I'm currently wearing a white shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on it with black anbu pants. There are no shoes anywhere in the room which I can assume are near the door. From what I can remember, they were black sandals instead of blue ones that Naruto was known to wear in the first part of the series.

Opening the door to the living room, I am greatly surprised to see a couple of bookshelves and a couch but that's about it. The bookshelves are empty which greatly disappoints me. I can't exactly blame the old man since Naruto hated reading. It was only there if I ever needed it I assume.

Heading into the kitchen I can see that it's relatively the same, except for some small details like a bottle of salt and pepper, but there's also bread and a toaster on the counter. The refrigerator is there from my memories and I open it to see something I'm not too shocked in. A carton of milk, a few gallons of water, and butter. I sigh deeply at Naruto's poor eating habits. Checking a few drawers that I can reach which were all located on the ground I see a few of them to be filled with cup ramen.

'Great…' I thought deadpanned at the thought of eating nothing but bread and ramen. Looking around I spot a stool which actually makes a lot of sense to be in here, so I can always use it for both rooms. Grabbing a piece of bread, I toss it into the toaster and I use the stool to find a cup that I will use to heat up some water on the stove. I think that's how It's done. It took a few minutes and I added the hot water into a freshly opened cup of ramen. I'm not sure if I did that right but it's good enough.

About 5 minutes goes by and my breakfast is ready with ramen, milk, and buttered toast. _Fantastic._

I walk up to the dining room table only to see a note with the label, "Naruto", and an envelope next to it.

'Seems to be from the hokage.' I thought opening the note.

* * *

_Naruto,_

_I hope you have settled in well to your new apartment and I apologize that I couldn't be there to see it with you. You can come by today and tell me what you think._

_I'm sure you have noticed that I had some ANBU add a few things that I didn't get a chance to before. _

_Please be responsible now that you are living on your own and I will be sure to check on you every now and then._

_I have also given you a stipend as you are responsible to use it for paying for electricity and water. The rest is up to you to use it as you wish._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hokage._

_P.s Do not eat all the ramen. It's supposed to last you about a month._

* * *

Smiling at the man's generosity I take the envelope and I remember from the memories that they have already gone over how much the bills will cost, so I will have about 50,000ryo left over.

'I'd be pretty screwed if I didn't have Naruto's memories, but then again I can just ask again since Naruto seems to be forgetful in such matters'. I laugh quickly finishing my breakfast and throwing the empty cup of milk in the sink and the paper cup of ramen in the trash.

There's an analog clock sitting to the right of the doorway leading back into the living room. It's still pretty early. 8:07am (08:07).

It's time to pay the Hokage a visit as I near the front door to see black shinobi sandals. Slipping them on, I run out the door locking it behind me. The Hokage's office is at the base of the mountain so it's not difficult to find.

I first notice that it's quite easy to run down the steps and make my way to the tower. The people in this world have to be more advanced, physically speaking, and it makes sense because of chakra. I wasn't the most active person around, but this 4 year old body is already much better than my own. Should I be ashamed or impressed? I'm not really sure. Kurama has to have some sort of influence.

The villagers are about as much as I expect. I'm met with glares from the people and it seems that hasn't changed at least. I can see how Naruto can come to hate such a look, but for me…

I smirk.

Their ignorance makes me want to laugh audibly. Why should I care what they think of me when they are nothing but sheep? Unable to think for themselves and draw their own conclusions? Instead they follow the masses.

The answer is, I shouldn't, and that's what I plan to do, but there is only one problem.

Will I be allowed in stores? Or would I just be kicked out?

I need to learn the henge first and foremost.

Naruto never used it and I can't, for the life of me, figure out why. They are civilians and it's unlikely for them to detect the henge jutsu especially since Naruto uses a massive amount of chakra to do it because of his lack of control, so he can keep the jutsu active for longer periods of time.

It would make my life easier and perhaps Naruto just never thought of using it since it would defeat his purpose of being acknowledged, but I have no need to be recognized by sheep. If they can only see the Kyūbi then I frankly don't give a shit.

My only goal is to be the strongest and to achieve world peace. This goal is practically identical to Itachi's, so hopefully my plan will work.

* * *

I arrive at the tower and make my way up to the receptionist, Akane, if I remember correctly, likes me and doesn't see the fox. I thank my lucky stars that at least a few more people can stray away from the pack of sheep.

Akane is sitting there rummaging through some paperwork as I open the door to the room and she recognizes me. She smiles.

"Hey, Naru-chan, Hokage-sama has been expecting you today. You can go on in. He is free to talk". Akane motions to the door and I almost outwardly groan at the nickname.

'Naru-chan...really?' I dismissed the thought quickly as I almost forgot she called me that, and I wish I did.

"Thank you, Akane-san". As soon as those words were uttered, I made my way to the door as she raises an eyebrow to that response.

'He's probably just tired". She thought not thinking much of it. Kids are usually grumpy when they're awake this early.

I open the door leading into the office and I see the hokage sitting behind his desk with piles of paperwork seemingly unfinished, but I'm surprised to see that we're not alone. Two ANBU shinobi are present. One with a fox mask and another with a cat mask.

'Kitsune and Neko. It's widely known that Yūgao Uzuki is the one behind the neko mask while Kakashi Hatake is behind the kitsune mask. That last one surprised me since many of the fics I have read always had Inu as Kakashi, but when I read Itachi's Shinden a couple of months before I woke up as Naruto, Kakashi was portrayed to have a fox mask rather than a dog mask'. I thought mentally grinning.

I loved the story and if I didn't already love Itachi's character then I definitely did after reading the first book. It was less than 200 pages and it wasn't a manga either, but I finished it in a few days. Reading that story made me further love his character, his goals and the hardships he had to endure at such a young age made me sympathize with him. A child should never have to shoulder a burden that large.

I must have been zoning out as the hokage was waving at me trying to get my attention, blinking I look up at him and he smiles.

"It seems that you're done spacing off now, Naruto-kun. How are you settling in? I assume you got my letter?" He asks while motioning me to sit down in one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Yes. I like it a lot, and I did. Thank you for that". I thanked him while looking around the room seeing a few bookshelves here and there filled with books and scrolls.

Hiruzen's eyebrows raise at such a monotone response and this thought is shared by the two ANBU shinobi in the room as well.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun. I believed it was time for you to get your own place and the responsibility will help you for when you go to the academy". He explains and it makes sense. This is perfect as I can lead into what I wanted to speak to him about without it coming out of the blue.

"Can't I join the academy early?" I ask attempting to imitate a 'Naruto-like question'. Impatient and always wanting to do things immediately. Although my tone doesn't reflect him in the slightest even as a 4 year old child. I simply cannot fake excitement without it seeming incredibly fake.

Hiruzen actually laughs.

"I'm afraid not. You have to be 6 years old to join the academy". He informed me and I expected this answer which leads into my next question.

"Then can I learn stuff early?" I ask having to dumb down my vocabulary.

His expression changes to an amused look.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?" He asks assuming that I'll probably ask for cool jutsu which I can't fault him for. Naruto is sort of an idiot when it comes to such things.

"Like math, history, chakra control… stuff like that". I ask which greatly shocks the 3 adults in the room. Now they are legitimately concerned.

"Hmm. That's incredibly mature of you. I assumed you would have asked for high level jutsu and cool moves". He explained hoping to gain an answer to his concerns.

"Learning high level jutsu would be a waste of time since I don't have control to do it, I believe you told me that once when I asked before. I have to have a strong foundation before branching off into the more advanced shinobi arts". I explain as more of my vocabulary bleeds through unconsciously. The statement is mostly true, but I can't go out and say I'm aware of the fox's benefits.

If they weren't concerned before, they definitely are now.

'He did ask that before, but he never really listened to my explanation back then. What could have brought such change?' He dismisses his thoughts.

"I believe I can make that happen although I am still surprised," he stood up and made his way to one of the bookshelves before picking a few items, "here are the standardized books that are taught to the academy students. You'll start with math, history, and chakra theory. These books were made to be used for the entire curriculum which is why they are so large.

"You will notice that they have sections for what will be taught for each year. In your case, you will be learning at the _Year 1 _section. I am placing a lot of trust in you, Naruto-kun. Are you sure you will read them?" He asks and I can see why since these are entire curriculum textbooks. One would normally be overwhelmed; However, I am not normal.

"I promise, jii-chan. You won't regret it". I promise the older man sending a small smile his way.

He nods in acceptance and before he could hand off the books to Kitsune, I notice a book that catches my interest.

"Could I get that one too?" I ask pointing towards a book.

_Clan Warring Era_

_~Hashirama Senju_

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I can understand wanting to learn from a book written by the Shodaime, but it is another history book". He explained and I nodded.

"I have to learn from my predecessors as the future hokage". I smile a bit and he just laughs grabbing the book off the shelf handing it to Kitsune who disappears.

He probably went to drop off the books to my apartment.

"Well. Back to the matter at hand. Neko and Kitsune will be assigned to watch you every once in a while since you're out on your own now. I will also be testing you to make sure you are learning and that will only be on math and history, but if you do make advancements on chakra control, I would like to know. Any questions?" He asks with a no nonsense tone.

"When will I be tested?" I ask wondering how much he expects of me.

"In a month, and you will be tested on the first 5 chapters of the math and history textbooks. I have also given you some notebooks and pencils in the nightstand near your bed if you haven't already noticed". He explains which I make no outward reaction, but on the inside I am quite amused that he expects me to mess around quite a bit since 5 chapters in a month is pathetic, at least to me it does.

Maybe the academy has a slow pace since they are children after all.

"Also, please do not get ahead of yourself and skip through chapters. They will come in time. Be patient". He warns understandably concerned. It seems like something Naruto would do.

I nod.

"I understand. What if I finish early?" I ask and at this time Kitsune returns.

"Well you are free to come to me when you are finished with the first 5 chapters of each book. However I do advise you to pace yourself". He answers which to that I nod.

"Okay. I'm gonna get started then, so I will see you later, jii-chan". I bid my farewell and walked out of the room while the hokage waved.

The journey back to my apartment was a matter of retracing my steps and I eventually made it back.

Unlocking my door, I step inside taking off my sandals and see the 4 books laid across my coffee table in the living room.

_Mathematics_

_History of Konoha_

_Chakra Theory and Application_

_Clan Warring Era_

I let out a deep sigh and make my way into my bedroom to grab the notebook and pencils from my nightstand. Having grabbed the necessary supplies, I sat down on the couch and grabbed the math book.

The first page was the year 1 table of contents which mainly went over addition, subtraction, and money which is the most interesting of the 3. It seems pretty lackluster, but then again there are other subjects in the academy so math probably isn't really focused much. It is a _Shinobi_ academy after all.

I open the first page of the chapter and begin.

_Chapter 1: What are numbers?_

"...Fun". I mutter.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

* * *

A few minutes after I left Hiruzen is left to contemplate what has just happened.

"That was rather odd". Kitsune chimed in.

"I agree. He is not a fan of reading and especially not history and math. It was already a pain teaching him how to read and write". Neko adds.

"Yes. His behavior is quite different as well. More serious and mature. I wonder what brought on such a change". The hokage puffs out smoke from his pipe.

"Could it be the Kyūbi?" Kitsune asks.

"I thought that as well initially, but there was no trace of its chakra and the seal is still locked tight, so it hasn't loosened". Hiruzen shot down the thought.

"I still find it strange that his personality shifted so quickly". Neko voices her concerns.

"I agree. Keep a close eye on him. It's likely that he is just taking his promise of becoming hokage more seriously, but just to be safe I want you both to check on him every once in a while so that he isn't overdoing it". He orders and they both nod.

"Yes, Hokage-sama". They both answered in unison.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

This is laughably easy.

_What comes after 1?_

"Hmm. I don't know...maybe it's 2? Yeah, probably". I chuckle audibly while writing down my answer as 2.

It seems that there is also a chapter before addition which are basic numbers and counting. Not surprising and it does a good job especially if the children never got taught these sort of things. The clan kids definitely have an advantage in the academy for obvious reasons.

About an hour later I have finished 10 chapters since a lot of them are problems with a few lessons, but a good portion of chapters are just problems to work out. That seems to be a good chunk of the work, and the best part is that there is no homework when you're at the academy. A dream come true to most kids in elementary school. A lot of this I actually forgot growing up.

Going back to these kinds of subjects is a nice dose of nostalgia, which I gladly take in.

I move onto the next book.

_History of Konoha_

The same format as before as I open the book to the year 1 table of contents.

Chapters such as the formation of the village, popular ninja, the hokages, clans, and other related topics. It seems history is much more focused than math which is understandable.

There is something I want to try and I activate my Sharingan showing a single tomoe in each eye. I obviously can't copy jutsu or anything at this stage, but I can try to memorize this text into my long term memory with the dōjutsu. This will also give me an idea of how much chakra I have.

I read through the first chapter. It was stuff I knew already with Hashirama Senju forming an alliance with the Uchiha clan later creating the village of Konoha and Madara's betrayal at the announcement of Hashirama becoming the hokage.

There were also questions at the end to make sure you have actually understood what you read.

This stuff is pretty boring and I mainly want to look at the 3rd and 4th books.

_Chakra Theory and Application_

_Clan Warring Era_

Both of those are intriguing and the first two books are merely essential for me learning more and for the hokage to trust me with more advanced books.

I pick up the 3rd book and begin reading. Unlike the first 2 books, this one isn't separated by years and more as an overview of how chakra works and how to use it.

Opening the first chapter, I begin reading.

_Chapter 1: What is Chakra?_

_Chakra manipulation is what separates shinobi from the civilians, but what is common between the two is that we all have chakra. It is necessary to live. Chakra is needed to perform even the most basic jutsu that a shinobi can use. Hand seals are used to manipulate chakra for shinobi to be able to do extraordinary feats. Hand seals will be talked about in chapter 2. _

_Chakra can be used and manipulated to do what normally would be impossible such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or even creating illusions. Chakra is usually referred to as life energy or life force because without chakra we would not exist and perish. This energy cannot be seen unaided unless it's highly concentrated or brought out in massive amounts which can only be done by exceptional shinobi._

_Training at a young age is essential, shinobi must strengthen what we call chakra coils. These coils are extended throughout your entire body and connect with each other in pathways. This is usually called the Chakra Pathway System. There are also points throughout the pathway called Tenketsu Points which will be explained in a later chapter._

I read through the chapter and 2 more after that. This is quite fascinating and it goes into detail about how chakra is generated and manipulated. I feel as if I'm memorizing everything I read and I still haven't felt the effects of exhaustion. The hand seals are also memorized which I thought wasn't possible. It's likely because it's just a diagram and not used in sequence with a jutsu.

I'm sure there is a difference between pictures of hand seals and them actually being used in real time like jutsus and such. I still need to train the Sharingan which is risky to do out in the open.

The next book I grab is the Shodaime's perspective of the clan warring era.

I read through it and he goes on about his early life training to protect his clan and family. He lost his 2 little brothers because of the conflict with the Uchihas. The man also explained his relationship with Madara and how they met when they were children.

Hours go by and I realize that I've been reading all day. I finish the book and I can't help but smile at the Shodaime's dedication and faith in the Uchiha.

If only he can see them now, I can't help but feel he'd be angry at what they are now except for a special few.

Shisui and Itachi. Perhaps even Izumi. Itachi's girlfriend, or at least as close as the girl can get. I'm still not sure if it was actually official.

I stretch my legs and head into the kitchen to check the time. 3:11pm(15:11). Thinking back to my reading session, I go back to the chakra theory book and open it.

_Leaf Concentration Exercise_

Looking at the book, I go through the pages and I find the 3 academy jutsu.

Henge, kawarimi, and bunshin.

The bunshin is most likely a lost cause so I will not waste my efforts.

I look through the descriptions of both.

_Henge no jutsu(Transformation Technique)_

_Dog → Boar → Ram_

_Kawarimi no jutsu(Body Replacement Technique)_

_Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake_

These are the hand seals for both jutsus and I still need to practice them. I still haven't even attempted to mold chakra yet so I'll need to do that first.

Deactivating the Sharingan, I head out of the apartment after slipping on my sandals to the south into the forest. Physical training is something I can't slack on so I make sure to run the entire way. It took about 10 minutes to get to the forest and I didn't need to take a break from running.

'These benefits are awesome'. I smile and I'm standing in front of a tree.

Thankfully there are leaves on the ground so I didn't need to start the tree walking exercise early.

I sit down in a cross-legged position and place it on my forehead channeling chakra at that point.

It fell five seconds after. I try and concentrate more while thinking about nothing but the exercise at hand.

About 30 seconds later, it fell and I felt great that I can actually do it but that's only because I'm thinking about the task and nothing else.

This will take a while.

About an hour goes by and I'm only able do it for about a minute until the leaf falls from my forehead which is great progress for one day, but the time only increased by 30 seconds. Perhaps the longer I channel chakra, the more difficult it is to keep it controlled. I'm not sure since the Kyūbi's chakra is slowly increasing my own reserves, so who knows.

I believe that is enough of that.

The textbook does say that there needs to be a balance between spiritual energy and physical energy to form chakra, so I need to train my body.

I start with pushups and to my surprise I can do 20 in a row then having to stop to rest my arms. Sit ups are next and I can do about 35 before having to rest. It seems that my core muscles are a bit more developed than my arms and chest are. Squats are next and I can do about 50 before stopping which makes more sense. Legs are typically stronger than arms.

For the rest of the day, I dedicate that time for physical training. It wasn't until sunset that I realized that I should head home.

I felt quite winded and went home to practice the henge.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

It's about 10:00pm(22:00) and the day has been quite eventful. I learnt about money, some history and the subject I love most of all, chakra.

The difference is night and day from simply watching and doing.

It feels powerful. An experience I haven't felt before and I'm incredibly motivated to keep pushing further.

I spent the rest of the day practicing with the leaf I took home and the **Henge no Jutsu**(Transformation Technique).

There's no success but I am able to generate a small amount of smoke from what I can see in the mirror.

I ate dinner a few hours ago… more ramen.

My to-do list has been updated to needing an actual desk in the living room, so my posture doesn't suffer, but I suppose I can just use the kitchen table for now.

The next notebook will be dedicated to future events that I will write exclusively in english. It will be a blank notebook cover. I have already labeled two of my notebooks as _Math _and _History_

I will need to meet up with Itachi and Shisui once I'm more skilled in a few areas. Physical training won't be much of a problem, but chakra is a whole new field that I have to constantly work on. The only jutsu I know by heart is the **Kage Bunshin**(Shadow Clone) and I don't even know if it's safe to use yet since I'm a third of the age I'm supposed to do it at, but I guess I could still try.

Itachi used a shadow clone to go to school for him so I'll probably ask him to teach me the jutsu.

Taking a quick shower to cleanse my sweat and dirt, I brush my teeth afterwards and I go to bed without a shirt since this is how I usually sleep anyways.

I was never a fan of pajamas.

For the next month, I won't be working on math and dedicating most of my time to history and chakra control along with the henge.

The Shodaime's book is already placed on my bookshelf since I have finished it and remember it to the finest detail.

'The Sharingan is fucking incredible'. I grinned thinking about how the Sharingan has many uses.

Most Uchiha are arrogant to think that the Sharingan is what makes them and while it is true that when you think of an Uchiha, you think about their eyes, but smart Uchiha would only use their eyes as a tool.

It's too bad not many of them think that way. They would be much more dangerous if most of them don't rely on the Sharingan.

Itachi is a good example, although he didn't activate it at the time, he was incredibly skilled without it. Passing the exam just a few months after attending, he still had to go even after passing which sucks, but he had to get placed with the other graduates. Even if they were older.

Setting my alarm for 7:30am(07:30), I close my eyes anticipating the next day.

I have a feeling I'm going to be a trainaholic.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

The weeks flew by and the hokage hasn't checked up on me yet, but Kitsune came by. He asked me how things were going and I had to lie a bit and said that math sucks and history was a little cooler when reading about the hokage's.

Telling a half-truth, is much easier than lying, at least from what I have experienced.

I have also visited Kurama and told him of my progress. He said that I will likely never feel soreness after getting a full night of rest which is a major benefit since I always hated it after exercising.

He also doesn't know where I stand against other shinobi like chūnin or jōnin. He has felt other chakra reserves when he was free during the attack, but he did give me vital information that my chakra is similar to the higher reserves from the shinobi in the village.

Chūnin are about average while jōnin is the elite of the village, so I can deduce that my chakra reserves are at least low jōnin which makes sense.

Having the strongest bijū's chakra slowly seep into my own for about 4 years will drastically increase my reserves, but still...that's crazy to think about.

No wonder Naruto has shitty control at age 12. Already having the reserves nearing a kage is outrageous, I can't imagine starting control at that age and trying to achieve something above mediocre. He'd be fucked without shadow clones.

It also makes sense how I didn't really feel tired after the leaf exercise, physical training, and working on the two academy jutsu.

Speaking about one of the academy jutsu, I finally did a passable transformation just after a week of learning.

It felt surreal having Itachi looking back at me in the mirror with the Akatsuki cloak on while his red eyes stare back at me.

For the next week, I worked on maintaining the transformation which was a little difficult to hold while walking and talking aloud to myself, but lots of chakra helped and there was a lot of failing involved.

The substitution also took quite a while to get down and I've only successfully performed it last night. I switched places with my cup of ramen.

I'm incredibly proud of myself being able to transform and substitute. It's an awesome feeling. Achieving something you worked hard at is almost an indescribable feeling, especially if it's something like using shinobi techniques.

When I first was able to leave the apartment with the henge active a few days ago, I walked into a store and bought a tape measure and a body weight scale. I still have 37,500ryo left.

It turns out that I'm 3'2" which is pretty average and I weigh about 35 pounds which is lower than average but I am quite skinny. I still haven't seen much definition from the physical training, but I know that I'm at least not gaining any fat either.

I tried out the bunshin for fun and lo and behold it's dead on the ground even if I use the most miniscule amount of chakra.

Yeah...a lost cause.

Chakra control is going okay so far. I was able to keep the leaf on my forehead for 10 minutes the first week before moving onto more intensive control. I began putting the leaves on my fingertips to keep them in place and I am finally able to hold 5 of them for about a minute. My left hand. I thought about doing tree walking but I am somewhat of a perfectionist. It doesn't _feel_ right not doing something to completion. (A/N: Ironic isn't it?).

I've always been like that.

That reminds me. When I was first writing I didn't know whether to use my left or right hand since Naruto is right-handed and I'm personally left-handed, so now I just switch to whatever I feel like.

Being ambidextrous is cool, I always hated bumping into my classmates hand as I wrote, so now that won't be an issue.

'Why do I think about such trivial matters? I'm not sure'. I thought before realizing what I have to do today.

I got out of bed already having turned off the alarm and went to make myself some breakfast.

The morning showers are quickly abandoned since the first time I did when I woke up as Naruto Uzumaki. I've always been a person to take a shower at night. I never really liked going to bed dirty and I don't want to waste money taking 2 showers in a single day.

I'm going to be somewhat cheap when it comes to bills.

I still need that desk.

After having breakfast, I slip on my sandals and head out for the day. I simply do not care about the glares and it still amuses me.

* * *

The run to the hokage's tower is second nature at this point having memorized the route.

I enter the receptionist area and this time I am shocked to see a few familiar faces.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.

I went relatively unnoticed until Akane spoke up.

"Ah, Naru-chan, are you here to see Hokage-sama?" She didn't wait for my answer and began to check his schedule.

"Yes, thank you Akane-san". I respond still miffed at the nickname. She is still a bit put off by my personality since I haven't been back here since the first time two weeks ago. This response also interests Asuma as he had regular contact with the boy.

"Oh? Well aren't you a mature young man already. If it's not too much to ask, how come you haven't visited the last few weeks?" She asks a bit concerned as I usually come by more often when I was younger. At that time I was being cared for by the ANBU. I look back and it seems the three are also awaiting a response for some reason as they find this situation amusing.

"The last time I visited I informed Hokage-sama about wanting to start the academy early, but of course he refused, so I asked for a head start and he agreed to the condition that I'd be tested, so I've been training". I answer which shocks the 4 of them. After reading about the Shodaime's life I have gained more understanding and respect for the hokage position and especially since the Sandaime has been through 3 wars.

It would be a disrespect to refer to him as anything else at least in front of others while not in his presence.

They are more shocked at the fact that I've been training rather than the formality of addressing the hokage, at least Akane and Asuma since Kurenai and Gai doesn't know Naruto too well.

"Training? Why would you be doing that instead of having fun and playing? You can always train when you join the academy". Akane asks as they all await a response.

"Hmm. Well training is fun for me and it makes me better prepared for the future so I'd rather not waste my time at the playground or something similar; However, I'm here to be tested so I can get more advanced material". I respond giving her a small smile. The adults don't know whether to be impressed by my maturity in dedicating myself to training or to be concerned that I'm not living a normal childhood. Maybe a little of both.

There are cases where children have to grow up fast and train, but that's during war times.

Gai speaks up clearly thinking more about my dedication to training.

"YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH MAY BE YOUNG, BUT THEY ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY AND HAVE INSPIRED ME TO SOAR EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! I MUST ASK THAT WE ATTEND WITH YOU FOR THIS TEST TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES IN ACTION!" Gai shouts speaking for the group and I can't help but laugh. I have always enjoyed Gai's character.

Some may think he is a weird character and obnoxious, but I don't think that way especially seeing more of his early life to what he has grown into today.

Plus he would be a great sensei if I can get him to train me early since he created a monster like Lee. Activating 5 of the 8 gates at genin? He really is a genius of hard work, and I'd be damned if I wasn't one as well.

Before the other two adults could protest, I spoke up with rare emotion.

"Of course you all can! You are correct, Gai-san, my flames of youth are indeed young, but my flames are burning brightly! I will overcome all adversity and pass this test with the power of youth! If I cannot pass this test I will do 100 push-ups, if I cannot do that I will do 150 sit-ups, if I cannot do that–" I get cut off from my youthful speech by Asuma.

"Okay, okay! Akane-san is tou-san available?" Asuma asks getting tired of my Gai-like speech.

Gai was speechless and you can practically see the fire in his eyes ready to respond to such youthful dedication until Akane interrupted his youthful thoughts.

"Y-yes, he is. You all can go on in". Akane is quite speechless as well and is at least happy that he is more...normal than before. She has first-hand experience with Gai and doesn't know whether Naruto responding in kind is good or not.

Asuma felt like taking a drag of a cigarette, but couldn't as Kurenai is present.

'That was scary. I don't think the village can handle another Gai'. Asuma thought along with Kurenai.

"Weren't we supposed to be waiting for Kakashi?" Kurenai whispers to Asuma while Gai is still revved up and ready to take on the world as my words ignited an unending fire.

"It'll be fine. I'm quite interested in what tou-san assigned him anyways". Asuma responds

'I can't believe I said all that. It just came to me and it was fun to let loose a little. Perhaps I'm not as apathetic as I thought. What is this world doing to me?' I laugh inwardly as I walk through the door along with the 3 adults.

'Training with Gai would be painful, but the results would show. Will I also get the green spandex of youth? If I ever get one, then I will purposefully wear it to spite Kakashi'. I thought before looking at Hiruzen.

The hokage is present alongside Kitsune, aka Kakashi, and they are both surprised to see the three shinobi accompanied by me.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. It's good to see you again. How has your training been going?" He asks still wondering about the presence of the other 3.

"It's been good jii-chan. I'm ready for the test now and they wanted to watch". I responded knowing that he'd ask about their presence, although, it's more like Gai decided for them.

Gai especially looks fired up that scares Kitsune and Hiruzen.

'Jii-chan?' Kurenai thought with a confused look as she just heard the boy refer to him formally just moments before. She can't help but think that his behavior before was just a facade. She can't understand why though.

This greatly confuses Kitsune and Hiruzen.

"A test already? I gave you a whole month and you're done in half the time? I'm a little skeptical to say the least". He asks which the other adults widen their eyes a bit at the timeframe he was given. Perhaps he was a little too lax on the boy's training?

"Yes. I am ready to give my report". I state as the 3 adults stand behind me confused.

"Report?" The Sandaime asks.

"Isn't that what people do when they are given a mission by the hokage? It was a month to work on 5 chapters of math, history, and whatever advancements I made in chakra control. It was kinda like a mission". I explain which shocks the 3 adults of what I had to do.

'Just 2 weeks and he says he's done?' Kurenai thought in disbelief.

Hiruzen laughs and takes a puff of his pipe.

"Sure, Naruto-kun, give your report of your mission I assigned two weeks ago". Hiruzen decides to humor the boy.

"After the mission was assigned, I went home and began reading the first book which was Math. I found the supplies you gave me in the drawer and started working. In about an hour I finished 10 chapters". I state gaining impressed looks from the adults bordering on disbelief.

"10? In just an hour? Did you do any more during the two weeks?" Hiruzen asks trying to keep the emotion off his face. For a kid to finish that much in just an hour is practically unbelievable unless they had a clan upbringing and Naruto wasn't even taught in anything besides reading and writing.

"That is correct, Hokage-sama," Hiruzen almost snorts from the formality of who he views as a surrogate grandson, "I decided to go beyond what was required in the math department and I started working on the history book after which I finished the 5 chapters in a week since I was focusing more on chakra control". I inform them and Hiruzen doesn't know what to expect anymore from my previous statement.

The 3 adults decided to stay quiet for this mock report on what's practically just schoolwork.

"I see. I know I didn't actually specify the requirements of Hashirama-sensei's book, but how far did you get into reading?" He asks curiously as the 3 other adults have heard about the Shodaime's book on that era.

"I finished it. The first day". Now that was completely unexpected especially how I stated previously how I practically blew off the other history book.

"F-finished it? In one day?" Kurenai asks breaking the silence.

Hiruzen is growing a little worried as he basically finished the assignment in a week. This should be overwhelming for a child my age. 'Could he be running himself into the ground?' He thought before speaking again.

"Hmm. Well I suppose we'll see in the assessment. Continue". Hiruzen sighs taking a puff of his pipe.

"After I finished the Shodaime's book it was around mid afternoon and I decided to do physical training and chakra control exercises in the southern woods. I read the chakra theory book before the Shodaime's book, so I decided to do the leaf concentration exercise I read. I was able to hold the leaf there for a minute about an hour after I started". I explain thinking back to those times.

"Impressive. Students usually have a hard time trying to focus their chakra at a single point". Hiruzen praises.

'Especially since the Kyūbi would make chakra control incredibly difficult'. Hiruzen added mentally.

The adults had similar thoughts and can't help but be amazed.

"I eventually went into physical exercise. It was quite intensive with push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and running until sundown. I still had energy to try and attempt the 3 academy jutsu". I added.

'This could be another Gai in the works. Perhaps he has already set his sights on him'. Hiruzen looks over to said man as he currently has a look of a proud father.

'He definitely has'. The older man sighs.

"I thought I told you not to attempt getting ahead, but then again, you are progressing faster than I expected so I'll let it slide this time. Did you make any advancements on the jutsu?" Hiruzen asks not expecting much after just two weeks of training. This thought is shared by the other adults in the room.

"Yes, I am able to do the henge and kawarimi". I confirm which the others gape at.

Hiruzen is the first to break the silence.

"Mind if you demonstrate, Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asks and I nod.

I do the hand seals and transform into Kakashi Hatake which gains wide eyes from everyone present. I even got the icha icha paradise book down along with the height difference.

"Wow. That's quite spot on". Gai doesn't shout this time around.

Seeing a golden opportunity, I look back at him.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I ask in a neutral tone which causes the other adults to laugh at the sight even the real Kakashi who is actually incredibly impressed with the accuracy.

"He even got down his cool hip attitude". Gai clenches his fist as I let go of the transformation.

"That was quite good, but how do you know of Kakashi?" Asuma asks curiously.

"Oh, I see that weird guy walking around with that book talking with Gai. Something about eternal rival, I think". I answer which Kakashi gains a tic mark on his forehead behind the mask.

Hiruzen chuckles at the display.

"And the Kawarimi?" He asks.

I perform the hand seals and switch places with Kurenai which greatly shocks everyone present.

Switching once again, I am back in my original spot.

"Very good, Naruto-kun". Hiruzen tries to keep the shock off his face at the fact that you can only switch places with another person if you have more chakra than said person you're switching with. This thought is shared with all of them.

A 4 year old having more chakra as a Jōnin. Even if she is a low Jōnin, it's still impressive and even frightening as he grows older.

"Thank you. We can start on the other tests as well". I suggest and he nods.

"What about the bunshin?" Hiruzen asks in surprise.

"It's a lost cause. The amount of chakra needed is so low that I don't think I'll ever be able to use it". I explain to the room which Hiruzen can understand.

"In that case, we can start the other tests". Hiruzen states as I look on with a smirk.

I am tested on the assigned subjects and even asked about the Shodaime's book as well. Passing with flying colors, the adults are astounded at the progress I have made in just two weeks.

"Well, I am incredibly impressed, Naruto-kun, so I believe I should give you a reward of some kind". Hiruzen states opening a drawer with a notepad and writes something down.

"Take this note to the Konoha library and speak with the woman who works there. She is an old friend of mine and she will get you setup with a library card and you can continue your education". He hands me which I gratefully accept.

"Thanks, Jii-chan. I'm gonna go train". I state waving goodbye to the adults.

The adults left present in the room felt that a prodigy was just born.

"That's quite the progress in just two weeks". Asuma states really wanting a cigarette after that demonstration.

"I agree, but I hope he doesn't overdo it". Kitsune states.

"YOSH! I MUST ALSO STRIVE FOR GREATNESS AS NARUTO-KUN! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE A RAGING INFERNO AFTER SUCH A YOUTHFUL PERFORMANCE! I MUST GO BASK IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! PERHAPS ONE DAY I WILL TEACH HIM MY YOUTHFUL REGIME". Gai rushes out of the building for a monstrous training routine.

"I really hope there isn't going to be another one". Asuma dreads at the thought of 2 green beasts of Konoha.

"We...we were supposed to go out today". Kurenai tries to comprehend what just happened.

"You all know how Gai can get. I'm sure you can make plans with him another day. Kakashi you are dismissed". Hiruzen orders as Kakashi nods and takes off his mask since everyone knows his identity.

"Well, where are we going?" Kakashi asks lazily as he already forgot.

Asuma sighs along with Kurenai.

'Only you, Kakashi'. They both thought exiting with Kakashi

Hiruzen stands up and looks out the window behind him.

'You both would've been proud, Minato, Kushina,'.Hiruzen takes a puff of his pipe, "but you may kill me when it's my time to join you if Gai gets ahold of him'.

* * *

**Naka River**

* * *

I have started training here for the past 2 weeks hoping to spot either Shisui or Itachi since I know that this is the place where Shisui jumps off in the canon timeline.

Meeting them is my next step in training, and I can't have this opportunity pass me by.

I went to the library before coming and the lady was nice. The library card will be finished tomorrow morning so I just have to wait until then.

So far I haven't had any luck with encountering the two Uchihas, and I can't exactly approach them directly without looking suspicious

I go into my normal routine and practice with the leaf exercise trying to extend the time to 10 minutes before adding more than 5 leaves. This went on for about an hour before I stopped.

My jutsus could use more refinement and before I can start, I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey!" I turn around to see who seemingly addressed me and my heart beat increases seeing a pair of familiar faces.

Two young Uchihas. Itachi and Shisui.

'My luck is really phenomenal'. I thought with glee before answering.

"Hey who are you two?" I ask obliviously.

The older boy smiled.

"I'm Shisui Uchiha and this is Itachi Uchiha. We come here sometimes to train. What are you doing here?" He asks more curious than anything while Itachi doesn't really have an opinion on the matter.

"Just about to train my henge and kawarimi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki". I respond gaining a look of disbelief from both of them.

"Henge and kawarimi, already? You don't look any older than 4 or you're just short". Itachi answers this time.

"Everyone starts out small and I am 4. You both don't look too much older than me". I respond pouting slightly gaining a laugh from the older Uchiha.

"I suppose that's true. Itachi's 8 and I'm 11. Can I see your henge and kawarimi?" Shisui asks.

I nod and do the hand seals transforming into Shisui which impressed both of them.

"That's quite good and the Kawarimi?" He asks fascinated.

I nod and switch places with him as I stand next to Itachi.

"But how? That would mean you have more chakra than Shisui-san". Itachi states in disbelief.

"That's exactly what it means. It seems like Naruto-kun has more chakra than me". Shisui asks amazed and also curious as to how I have more.

"Wow". Awe clearly present in Itachi's eyes.

"Yeah, it's still not perfect or fast enough but it's a work in progress". I smile at my accomplishment.

"How long did it take you to get to that point?" Shisui asks.

"2 Weeks". I respond as they both are even more impressed.

"It seems like you are a little prodigy. Do you want to become a shinobi?" He asks with a small laugh.

"Yes". I nod at him.

"Why?" He asks and Itachi is also wondering the same question since he has experienced first-hand the horrors of war along with Shisui.

I somewhat prepared for this as it's pretty similar to the answer I gave to the Rikudō Sennin.

"I want to stop all wars. We may not be in one currently, but there's no guarantee there won't be another one in the future. I want to be the strongest shinobi to single handedly stop all the conflict brewing in the Elemental Nations. Some may laugh at my dream or say it's impossible, but their opinions don't matter to me. I have to be the strongest, or I would rather die". I state with clear conviction which shocks them both greatly.

Itachi felt truly impacted by the boy's goal seeing me in a new light than just some kid who wants to be a shinobi. This is someone who truly understands even if he hadn't experienced war himself.

This thought is shared with Shisui and he smiles.

"That's a great dream to have. Never let anyone talk down to you for it. If you work hard enough for it, then you can achieve it. My goal is relatively the same wanting to protect the village to the best of my ability". Shisui reassures me explaining a little of his own goal.

"I also have a dream of restoring the Uchiha clan to its former glory as it seems that they are looked down and blamed for the Kyūbi attack". I explain and gain two confused looks.

"How come you want to do that? It's not even a clan you're from". Shisui asks.

I may not be born as an Uchiha but with the sage's chakra I have the Uchiha's power and dōjutsu. My name may be Naruto Uzumaki but that clan doesn't feel like my own. It feels far away and unreachable while the Uchiha feels within my grasp and it calls out to me. The darkness of the Uchiha clan, their attitude, and their hunger for strength are all qualities I relate with.

I flash them both my single tomoe Sharingan.

"I'm not sure how I have the Sharingan, but I can only assume that my parents died in the Kyūbi attack. I wish to get stronger as Naruto Uchiha. I hope you can keep this a secret". I smile at the two as they both are gaping at the sight.

"Y-you have the Sharingan. I have never seen you around the compound. Why would you want it to be kept a secret?" Itachi asks in shock as he just awakened his Sharingan from the death of Tenma, but this kid is half his age and already has it.

These thoughts were shared with Shisui.

'The only explanation is that the hokage's interference has led him to live outside the compound, but for what reason for that?' Shisui thought.

"I wish to save the clan in my own way and I don't believe I can do it from within that's where you guys come in". I grin at the two Uchihas.

"I see. Do you wish to get stronger and achieve our shared dream of peace?" Shisui asks with a large smile.

"Yes. I do". I smile back at him and Itachi grins lightly accepting a third person for their ambition.

"Then yes, Naruto Uchiha, you can train with us". Shisui pats me on the back.

"What are we going to do?" I ask excitedly.

"I will teach you all that I have learned from the Uchiha so that you will also have knowledge of our clan. That includes the history, taijutsu style, and various fire jutsu". Shisui explains pulling out a piece of paper.

"This is chakra paper and it'll test your affinity. You just pour your chakra into it". Shisui gave it to me hoping it's not water as that will make things difficult.

I nod and channel chakra into the paper. What happens next is extraordinary.

The piece of paper splits in half.

The top left corner is soaked.

The bottom left crumbles to dust.

The top right burns to ash.

The bottom right crinkles.

Shisui and Itachi are speechless and I'm also shocked. I knew the Rinnegan gave the ability to use all 5 elements but it seems like the sage's chakra is also enough for the same effect.

"A-A-All 5?!" Shisui exclaims in disbelief and Itachi is gaping.

"Wow". I state as they both calm down.

"It truly seems that being the strongest is possible". Shisui smiles widely in my direction and Itachi gains fire in his eyes not to be outdone which is quite unlike him. I mentally laugh at the display.

"So when do we start?" I ask the older Uchiha.

"Now".

At that moment the world just got a little brighter as the start of a great friendship is formed between the 3 of them. A friendship to last a lifetime.

However

There are no guarantees in life. Always cherish the time around your family and friends. You never know when that can suddenly end.

In the blink of an eye.

Despair hiding around the corner. Will the 3 be able to overcome adversity? Or will darkness consume them.

Sometimes…

fate cannot be changed

Naruto Uchiha: The Nidaime Rikudō Sennin

begins his climb to the top.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter and I know it's been almost 2 weeks since my last update but I've been quite busy.

Binge watching One Piece again after starting a fic is never a good idea along with rereading my Naruto manga collection.

I finally ordered part 1 of the manga. Volumes 1-27. I already had the entire shippuden collection (28-72), but I finally was able to get the first series.

As the vote stands, Sharrinnegan is in the lead followed closely by Mokuton with Chakra chains being last.

This is likely the last chance since I will decide the bloodline next chapter. Get your votes in!

I also greatly appreciate all feedback and I would like to know what everyone thinks.

There aren't any scrapped ideas in this chapter but I did divert a little from my outline. Only in dialogue that wouldn't have changed much.

The only thing that's huge is the audience of Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma.

Will Gai try to seek Naruto out later in life to train together and pass on his teachings of youth? Small changes can have drastic outcomes.

Next up is Chapter 3: When an Uchiha goes beyond limitations

* * *

_February 16, 2020_


End file.
